Sting (Wise Edition)
"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S SATAN, HE'S GOTTA BE DEAD NOW!" - Sting, being pissed off about something (Giratina’s vitality, specifically) Sting is a character. This article is about him. I RP him (I’m Wise/Zed/Whatever the fuck goddAMN) ... Also, this is my edition of the page, which is way less serious than the official version. If you want a more readable version of the article, then go to that page. ... Please go to that page. Mochi and I had a whole argument over this and that’s why there’s even Wise Editions of my character’s pages in the first place because this was the best compromise we came up with and I would remove it from the Characters category entirely if I were ''actually fucking able to why is Wikia such a BITCH-'' Background information Sting’s from a whole saga of Pokémon RPs, which we just call the Find the Light saga or something. It’s big and it’s a mess and it’s been going for almost a year and a half. ... He’s from Find the Light: Fated Bloodlines, specifically, and he and Glitz stole the whole RP from Rex, the Lucario prince guy that was supposed to be the protagonist. That’s because they decided to ditch everyone else when Rex got sad about his dad becoming a Shadow Pokémon because emotions are dumb or something. i know it sounds really bad but it’s at least slightly better than how my half-assed description makes it sound After helping stop Giratina from fucking everything with his army of Shadow Pokémon (and by “stop” i mean “kill the living shit out of twice”), he became a Knight of Kelsei (that’s one of the regions Giratina wanted to fuck). He also became the Champion of the neighboring region, Creilia, because yeah there was a second region and it had a Champion that was a Pokémon because like half of the FtL RPs don‘t even have humans in them but there’s just a Champion anyways and Sting and Glitz beat the Champion’s ass up. ... Glitz didn’t get any Champion status, though, which is sad. Anyways, the Knight thing got him a neat Honedge. He then went and participated in the National Battle League, which is in a different RP in the saga, Freedom For The Promised (but you can just call it We Can’t Make This RP Work No Matter How Hard We Try, We Even Fucking Restarted It And We’re Still Nowhere Near Actually Getting Most Of It Done. Don’t complain about how long that is.). But he wasn’t important in that, so who gives a shit? He then existed in Through the Drought, where he went to a different region (named Scionsce) because Kelsei knew nothing about it and he got sent to check it out. ... Sadly, there was an extreme case of “kyogre flooded the region once so the humans threw all the water-types in jail like the logical and reasonable creatures they are” disease, and Sting decided to get rid of it. ... He ended up killing the mayor of the region and unintentionally letting an evil team gain control of the Water-Types (and the region as a whole), and he also got Spatial Rended by Palkia twice and almost died but didn’t and instead just became unable to do anything not called breathing without being in excruciating pain and even A whole year later he wasn’t fully recovered yet and oh god where even should this sentence have ended? ... Yeah, Through the Drought had a sudden timeskip. But, Whatever. Things ended up being good after that because the region got saved. And then there’s the Spark Thief Chronicles... this is still about what he did before Tuppercross, by the way. I told you FtL is big. So, StC: Glitz. Glitz gets his hands on an Adamant Orb and next thing you know he and Sting and Rex and some random Elvyem and Richard (a Murkrow Who’s part of the Spark Thieves but is so boring and unimportant that he got kicked out of Tuppercross when it became its own server) are flung into the past. They end up getting back to the present, and Sting and Glitz find out they’re cousins. ... if ball or roblo reads this before we actually finish StC: G, I’m fucked. And then there’s StC: Sting! Sting and Axel go and fuck around in Kelsei, but then they end up fighting the army of Glacies. ... Yeah. That’s... woo! Sting! Yeah!!!!! In Tuppercross (aka what you actually wanted to know about) Sting just popped into Tuppercross a day after Glitz did, and ended up living in Skyworld with him after gaining an infinite moneybag through one of Louie's money schemes. He became friends with Calypso and everyone else there, more or less. Then he got depressed when he realized he couldn't go back and he probably wouldn’t see Axel and Richard again, and started drinking, because that’s not cliché’d whatsoever- Of course, once he found Axel and Richard, he stopped that. He started eating pizza with Axel, and they both went into a pizza coma. Sting got out of his, but Axel was still in it because he just does the whole pizza coma thing more extremely than Sting. They then proceeded to get buried under all of the Mirror Knight toys Palutena bought. And then Tuppercross got its own server and Richard got yeeted out. Sting, Glitz, and Axel gave a collective total of zero shits, because Richard isn’t important or interesting at all. Speaking of important and interesting, I need a moment to remember what events of such nature happened next. ... Just... a moment. Any second now. ok i don't think he did anything important for a while Then, Risky did that thing with the Stand Arrows and mass-produced them. Sting decided to buy a bunch of them and burn them with Fire Fang, but he ended up stabbing the inside of his mouth in the process. Eventually, this made his Stand, 「Breakdown」, manifest. ... It messes with technology and he doesn't really have much reason to use it, but it's there. After a long time of somehow putting up with the extreme noise Skyworld generated, he Ascended™ into space with Glitz. He then chewed Oszust out for thinking telling people she was gonna replace the moon with a fake one to prevent the Blood Moon was something she absolutely shouldn't do. And then Calypso kicked him out! Why? Dunno! ... Mochi said it was because she was trying to make a point to K. Rool or something, I think. Sting ended up buying a house in #general-homes after that, and was soon joined by meme. ... And then a Celesteela landed on his front lawn. And then it left a few days later, and then he convinced Glitz to move in, except Glitz just keeps fucking off to dance with death every half hour. And then he gave the money bag to Axel so he could work towards making a gem-based restaurant, and he also started reading a magazine on gem cooking, but I honestly completely forgot about that sideplot until now and Ninjo probably forgot about it too. Sad. Sting soon got annoyed with Glitz's frequent going-off-and-doing-stuff-without-him, and got Glitz to take him on a wandering trip. Glitz, being the not-very-sane gremlin he is, messed with Sting in the Shadow Realm, Jimbo too much and made Sting get pissed. So pissed, in fact, that he decided to just walk home. But that just caused him to run into Narancia and Axel in the desert. After fighting some guy from Fist of the North Star, he stabbed Axel with a Stand Arrow, because he felt like Axel should see Stands just to make things less confusing for him. ... He had to stab him in the eye. It was very painful. Narancia left after that, and Sting and Axel went wandering. They eventually wandered over to, uh... ... Thouzer's domain, or something, I guess? They decided to fight him, because why not, and Axel's Stand ended up erasing Thouzer's memories of the fight. They were getting beat pretty bad, so that's probably a good thing, because it let them escape. ... The bad thing is that Thouzer saw Sting slam into the pyramid from a previous attack, and he decided to start getting everyone to hunt for Sting and Axel so they could pay for, uh... the desecration of the pyramid which is apparently his master's tomb or something. Yellow's the FotNS guy, not me, okay?__FORCETOC__ Category:Wise Pages